sailor moon te recuerdo VI
by princessAlely
Summary: ¿ aparecera OniiChan?... Serena por favor dime que tienes! continucacion de mi finc


Te recuerdo Te recuerdo (S/D) Angst

**Capítulo IV: La verdad duele.**

Príncipe: ¡Eh esperado mucho tiempo y aquí estás! Presente junto a mí. Ven amada mía!

El auditorio quedó en silencio, las chicas estaban estupefactas, Darien quedo con la boca abierta cuando vieron a su Princesa en el escenario.

- Continuación-

Se acercaba una Princesa vestida de blanco con dos broches de cristal, unas coletas características, una media luna en su frente, delicada y frágil a los ojos de los expectantes. Hermosa, dulce y a la vez seductora.

Seiya: ¿Qué diablos pasa?- mirando a los demás

Mina: Ese no es el vestido que le dieron.

Hotaru: Hay que detenerla.

- Esperen, veremos que resulta de todo esto- Setsuna mirando el escenario mientras los demás la observaban.

La obra continuaba en curso, mientras en las filas del auditorio estaban las guardianas y el príncipe mirando ese espectáculo.

La obra culminó con aplausos, silbidos y ovaciones para la pareja. Tiraban flores, papeles de colores por lo que Yuki agarro una rosa blanca y se la entrego a Serena, ella con un gesto amable la acepto, todo esto sucedía a los ojos del pelinegro.

En los salones todo el mundo felicitaba a los príncipes, en un momento Serena se empezó a sentir mal y quiso irse al salón donde lo usaban de vestuario y Yuki como todo un caballero le acompaño hasta llegar a su destino.

Yuki miraba con preocupación a Su Serena- ¿No te ves muy bien? Déjame cargarte hasta que estés bien.

Serena: No es necesario, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.- ¡Ven, vamos!- le decía.

-En el jardín del colegio-

Ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias por ayudarme- Serena

- No quiero que te preocupes más, todo se va a solucionar. Creo que estás por encontrar eso que tanto anhelas- Le decía Yuki mirándola y sosteniéndole su mano hasta la altura de su pecho.

A lo lejos se veían unas personas que corrían hacía ella, Él al verlas antes que llegaran se le acerco al oído- ¡Pronto despertarás! Y se le alejó. Serena se quedo helada al escuchar esas palabras y sintió que se le oscurecía la visión provocándole que se cayera.

¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por que estoy triste? (en su interior)

Flash back…

Una música de fondo en el salón del Palacio. Dos jóvenes bailando y muy concentrados.

(Si quieren pongan para este momento la música: River Flows In You )

P. Serena: Han pasado varios años y no has cambiado

P. Sebastian: Tu belleza sigue admirándome día a día mi princesa- Besándole la mano y retomando el baile.

P. Serena: ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Quiero ir contigo

P. Sebastian: Lo lamento, no puedo llevarte conmigo; pero te prometo que te encontraré y nos iremos juntos.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que no había espacio, sus miradas se encontraban; un beso, un beso era solo lo que faltaba.

¡Princesa ven, tu Padre te llama!- aparecía una niña que le ha tomado cariño.

Despidiéndose sabiendo que no se volverían a ver durante mucho tiempo. – Por favor, no digas nada de este encuentro- Le pedía una suplicante princesa a la niña.

Fin del flash back….

-¡Serena, por favor despierta Serena! Se escuchaba de fondo mientras abría los ojos muy despacio.

Su Darien la sostenía como una frágil hoja, mientras llevaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amada.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Darien: Tienes que descansar.

Serena: No, te dije que estoy bien- poniendo una cara de felicidad para esconder lo que tenía.- Vamos a la fiesta, no quiero que se la pierdan por mí, a parte me siento bien.

La veían con preocupación y decidieron ir ya que ella no les dejaba que se la perdieran

- FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN-

El tema era el Milenio de Plata, los chicos estaban vestidos de con trajes de la mayoría color negro y las damas con hermosos vestidos, pero en realidad la única que resaltaba era Serena con un vestido de encaje blanco corte princesa y un saco azul tejido muy delicado. Entro del brazo de Darien y disimuladamente - Me parece haber vivido esto antes- le decía sonriente.

-Si, pero lo que no te das cuenta es que no te tienes que andar escondiéndote-Ella tocándole los cabellos y decidieron bailar.

El baile era de una música lenta para pasar a los clásicos Vals. Los demás miraban a la joven pareja que se lucía con su danza.

- Me parece que hemos captado la atención- riéndose

- Creo que tenemos que dejar de bailar- le decía riéndose de la situación.

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? – una mano extendida

- Yuki…. Después mirando a Darien este se lo aceptó y decidieron bailar.

Yuki aún vestía con el traje de la obra. Bailaban y todos quedaron maravillados ante esta pareja.

- Serena, quiero decirte algo-Yuki

Serena: Que pasa- esa mirada, esa mirada que siempre tuvo

- ¿Quieres saber quien es OniiChan?

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus bellos ojos. Unas juguetonas lágrimas se hacían presentes en ese momento. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron e hicieron que Darien y las demás se dieran cuenta.

Te lo preguntare una vez más: ¡Serena, mi dulce Serena!... ¿Quieres saber donde está?


End file.
